Captain Hook
Captain James Hook is the main villain from Peter Pan. He played Percival C. Mcleach in The Rescuers Donw Under (TheLastDisneyToon Style) He is a poacher He played Myron Frensky in The Return of Pingu He is Lenny's former best friend He played The Toad in Flushed Away (Jimmyandfriends Style) He is a toad He played Admiral Zhao in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a Fire Nation Admiral He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) He is a rat He played Jafar in Peterladdin and Dumboladdin He is a sorcerer He played Genie Jafar in Diegoladdin and Diegoladdin 2: The Return of Hacker He is a genie He played Gaston in Beauty and The Sea Monster He is a hunk He played Gazeem The Thief in Christopher Robinladdin He is a thief He played Burgermeister Meisterburger in Hercules Claus is Coming to Town He is the mayor of Sombertown He played Cat R. Waul in A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is a cat He played Jafar in Michaeladdin and Peterladdin He is a sorcerer He played Scar in The Ryder King He is an evil lion He played Yon Rha in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a former Fire Nation soldier He played Devlin in Mowgli in New York He is Tabitha Harperstein's partner and the gang leader He played Razoul in Flynnladdin He is a guard leader He played Prince Achmed in Homerladdin He is a Achmed He played Scar in The Sailor King He is an evil lion He played himself in Hook (Robin Trifunovski Style) He played Zak in Taran and Wart He is a skinny cowboy He played Robespierre in Mr. Kermit & Timmy Turner He played Burger-Beard the Pirate in The SheenBob Movie: Kid Out of Water Portayal *In Humphrey Pan Played by Steele *In Timon Pan Played by Makunga *In Danny Pan Played by Jafar *In Megamind Pan Played by Lord Shen *In Flynn Pan Played by Lord Ralphscoe *In Kimiko Pan Played by Venom (from "The Spectacular Spider-Man") *In Twilight Pan Played by Sunset Shimmer *In Yogi Pan Played by Gaston *In Robin Pan Played by Dr. Facilier *In Kermit Pan Played by Professor Ratigan *In Darkwing Pan and Piglet Pan Played by Negaduck *In Spyro Pan Played by Kaos * In Chip Pan Played By Prince John * In Aimee Pan Played By Voldo * In Emily Pan Played By Mr. Nezzer * In Erika Pan Played By Mr. Lunt * In Rintoo Pan Played By Shao Kahn * In Brianna Pan Played By Tira * In Kelly Pan Played By Heihachi Mishima * In Orinoco Pan Played By Shan-Yu * In Kipper Pan Played By Baron Greenback * In Sunset Pan Played By Bowser Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Venom and His Villain Buddies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Thugs Category:Venom and His Heylin Villains Category:Swordsmen